1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding a light emitting source, more particularly flashlights, having incandescent bulbs or light emitting diodes (L.E.D.). The device may be attached to any suitable support; however, it is particularly suitable for attachment to hats and other clothing to provide a hands-free light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Focusing light on a dark work area has long been a problem, particularly those areas that are located away from a power source or shielded from normal lighting. The use of handheld battery operated portable lighting systems solved the problem of providing supplemental lighting and light without electrical support. However, handheld lighting is inconvenient when there is work to be accomplished by the user""s hands. One of the most well-known solutions was implemented by the mining industry when they constructed hats with light sources attached. Placing the light on the user""s head close to his/her eyes directs the light to the areas to which the user""s eyes are directed. The early candles were subsequently replaced by high-powered lights that focused the light on the work area using reflectors. The medical field, particularly surgeons, frequently wear powerful light sources on their head to supplement available light and to focus light on a the specific area of the patient being operated on, while leaving the surgeon""s hands free to perform surgery.
A number of patents have been issued for devices similar to the miner""s hats, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,040, U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,816, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,292 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,413. Each of these devices provides means for attaching a light source to a hat. These devices are relatively complex or require a light source to be constructed specially to be a part of that device.
Four other patents illustrate devices for attaching light sources to other portions of clothing, including attachment to shoes: U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,322, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,677, U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,323 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,346. A fifth patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,631, discloses a method for attaching a flashlight to a headband.
Most of the aforementioned devices are complex and expensive to make or provide weak support for the light source. Many require a specialized light source that is usable only for this purpose. Therefore, notwithstanding the existence of these prior art patents, there is a need for device to hold a light source that is very inexpensive to make and easy to use, and which is capable of using an existing light source.
The present invention relates to a device holding a light emitting source, particularly a device that is easy to attach to an existing light source. Most simply stated, the device of this invention comprises a clip that is configured for attachment to a support and a member that is attached thereto and extends outwardly therefrom. The member has a hole through it that is sized and configured to receive a portion of a light source. Many standard light sources are comprised of at least two parts that are attachable to one another. The hole in the member is sized so that a portion of one of the parts is receivable by the hole and then is attached to the other one of the two parts sandwiching the member between the light source parts. In this way, a light source is attachable to and held by the member and thus by the device.
The invention accordingly comprises an article of manufacture possessing the features, properties, and the relation of elements which will be exemplified in the article hereinafter described, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.